harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma (ANB)/Quotes
'Gift Responses' Loved "Oh my! MC, is this for me? Tee-hee. Thank you very much. I love it! I should go show everyone that you gave this to me." Liked "Oh, MC, is this for me? Thank you very much. This is a good present. I don't know how to thank you. It's wonderful to have good neighbors like you." Neutral "Is this for me? Thank you very much, MC." Disliked "MC, I-I don't . . . Oh, never mind. Thanks, I'll try it." Hated "MC, you couldn't possible be giving this to me . . . could you? I hate this . . . Oh, this really gets me down." 'Sayings' "Well hello, MC." "How is work on the farm going? Please keep giving me things to ship. I'll be rooting for you." "I love sewing things onto clothes. I especially like sewing apple patches onto my clothes. I can sew one onto your clothes too if you'd like... Oh, are you sure you don't want me to? It really wouldn't be any trouble for me. If you change your mind, just let me know, and I'll gladly sew something on for you." "Well good evening, MC. I'm very happy that you came to visit me even though it's already so late." Asleep "... Zzz... zzz... zzz... Yes... zzz... I understand... zzz...zzz" Eating "Yes? Munch, munch... What is it? Munch, munch... Ah, I'm sorry... I'm eating right now... Let's talk later." About Moving "Moving isn't easy, but it can be good to change your environment sometimes. You also get to meet new neighbors." Farm "It's wonderful how well kept your farm is, MC. Please do your best to send me lots of goods to ship." 'Weather / Seasonal' Rain: "Oh, MC. The weather's pretty bad today, isn't it?" During Summer "Oh, MC. The weather's nice and hot today, isn't it? On days like today, some of the goods that I shop get damaged easily, so carrying them is rather difficult." 'Crop Festivals' Beginner Win "Wow MC! Congratulations! Let me give you ...an apple appliqué for winning! Huh!? You don't need it? Its so cute though... " Advanced Class Win "Wow MC! Congratulations! Let me give you ...an apple appliqué for winning! Huh!? You don't need it? Its so cute though..." Vegetable "Judging criteria is simple. Visual count too, but I need to check for the love put into... Long story short, I check for quality. Crops that were grown with love always grows into the best crop." Flower "The sight of herbs and flowers grown and presented with confidence... is unique to the Flower Department. It's so lovely!" 'Cooking Festival' Intermediate Fried and Boiled Win "That was great, MC! Congratulations. To celebrate, umm... this three-piece apple eraser appliqué! ...Huh? You don't want it? I see. Too bad. It's so cute, and erases really well, too." "When I look inside the boxes I'm shipping, I think about how talented everyone is at cooking. Hmm, I should practise cooking so I can keep up with everyone!" "Looking at all these dishes has made me really hungry! ...Ah! I just remembered I have an apple in my pocket. Would you care for some, MC?" 'Cow/Chicken Festival' Cow "You milk cows every day don't you, MC. Milking cows looks kind of fun. If I visit your farm, MC, would you let me try?" "All of them were so cute. Especially their little horns! ...Oh? What's up, MC? Did I say something wrong?" Chicken "Sleeping chickens look really cute. Their defenselessness makes you want to scoop them up and hold them. Then, their anger is cute too." ".......... Could I visit your farm tonight, MC?" "All of them were so cute. Especially underneath their chins! ...Hmm? What is it, MC? Did I say something wrong?" Beginner Class Win "That was great, MC! victory in the advanced class. To celebrate, umm... I'll give you an apple appliqué! Huh? You don't want it? I see. Too bad. It's really cute, though." Beginner Class Lose "MC. You did well. I think everyone who does their best is great, even if they don't win." 'Music Festival' "By the way, MC, you were smiling the whole time during the performance. I saw your face and couldn't help but smile myself, MC. Thank you. I hope you never lose that wonderful smile." "It was very enjoyable today. The tea was enjoyable as well. I would like to participate again nest time." 'Fireworks Festival' "It seemed to end so quickly, didn't it? I felt like I wanted to keep watching forever. " "The person who first thought os fireworks is amazing. Thanks to that person we can have such enjoyable summer nights. I don't know who it was, but we need to be grateful to that person." "Weren't the fireworks wonderful? It was like flowers were really blooming in the sky!" "When I was little, I thought fireworks in the sky... would fall down like meteorites afterwards. Because of that, I always held my hands up to catch the fireworks. Hahaha. It's silly, isn't it?" 'New Year's Eve' "Today we had a great time together, I am happy for that. If I were by myself, I'm sure I would have spent today as just a regular day. I don't feel at all like a New Year has begun." Category:A New Beginning Quotes‎